


Meanwhile, just offscreen

by pollitt



Category: One Life To Live To Live
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver waits until they're just out of view...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, just offscreen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tag for the final episode (which aired April 12, 2010) for Kyle and Oliver.

Oliver waits until they're around the corner, until they're out of sight of Rex and Gigi, before he stops. Turns.

Kyle nearly walks into him, his arm jerking back to keep the carrier from taking Oliver out at the knees.

"Oliver?" Kyle says, and Oliver can see the worry that the doubt has reared its head again.

But he just smiles, reaching out with his free hand--the one not holding his daughter--and cups Kyle's face. "It would've been mean to kiss in front of Gigi. I mean, I have my daughter, I shouldn't rub in her face that I have a great guy, too."

Kyle smile makes Oliver's knees weak. "Yeah, I heard your boyfriend is pretty great."

"He is. I kinda love him. And we're going to take our beautiful little girl home."

They're still figuring out the mechanics of kissing-while-holding-the-baby, but each time they do it, it's better and better. And they're going to have plenty of time to practice--a lifetime. And that's the best thing of all.

"Ready?" Kyle asks, leaning up to kiss Oliver again, his fingers smoothing against the grain of Oliver's stubble.

"I am."

They hold hands all the way to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Because we didn't get a proper goodbye for Kyle, Oliver and Sierra Rose, and I wanted a kiss. So I decided to write one.
> 
> I like my ending better (and it's just the beginning for this family, and since it will be lived offscreen... there's a whole world to imagine for them ;)


End file.
